Too Late
by renegadewriter8
Summary: Song fic. Who Am I To Say by HOPE / Prowl had always assumed Jazz loved him. Request for moonlightbeam305


**Title:** Too Late (part of the Song Drabbles)

**Song:** Who Am I To Say by HOPE

**Pairing: **ProwlXJazz

**Verse:** G1

**Summary: **Song-fic. Requested by moonlightbeam305.

**Author's Notes: **

- I'm so sorry for the lateness! I hope you like it!

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**00000000000000**

He had made a mistake.

It had been clear as soon as the words left his vocalizer.

_"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." _

_"What is it?" _

He had been so eager to learn, had been by him every joor since they met. The answer had seemed so obvious.

_"I love you."_

He'd been a fool, assuming things his spark had made up, believing he was in the right.

Jazz was his best friend. The visored mech had been there for him through thick and thin, pulled him up from his own misery and stuck with him through his worst emotional outbreaks.

Protected him from insults, from the glares, the rejections of every mech on board.

Prowl wanted to do the same; protect, comfort, advise, _love_ him.

He had been a fool.

_"Prowl, Ah.." The saboteur looked at him with such a sad expression. "Ah don't feel that way about ya. _

Those words had broken his spark, torn at the hope that his feelings were so obviously returned.

He should have known.

_'Love of my life, my soulmate _

_You're my best friend _

_Part of me like breathing _

_Now half of me is left'_

_'I don't know anything at all _

_Who am I to say you love me _

_I don't know anything at all _

_& who am I to say you need me'_

**00000000000000000**

He should move on.

It was the only logical course of action. The _only_ thing he could do, yet his spark denied that option with a passion.

He _loved_ Jazz, and even knowing now that the saboteur would not return his feelings, he would wait.

_"I understand." _

_A lie. _

_"I will wait." _

J_azz shook his head. _

_"Prowler. Ah love ya, like a _brother_. Ah'm sorry, but Ah'll never see ya as something more than that."_

Every joor that went by, knowing that it had been _his_ words that had put a rift between them killed him. It had been those words that had torn their friendship apart.

_"Would you like to go for a drive?"_

_Jazz looked surprised and more than a little uncomfortable, something the saboteur had never been around him. _

_"Ah- Ah'm sorry Prowl. Ah already have plans with Blaster ta go ta a concert in town. Maybe some other time."_

_Prowl. Never Prowler. Not anymore. _

He still hoped and searched in the visored mech's actions, his words, his body language, any sign that he felt the same, any sign that Prowl had not misread him.

_Color me blue I'm lost in you _

_'Don't know why I'm still waiting _

_Many moons have come & gone _

_Don't know why I'm still searching'_

_'Don't know anything at all _

_& who am I to say you love me _

_I don't know anything at all _

_& who am I to say you need me'_

_'Hmmm hmmm mmm _

_Uhhh oohhh aahhh _

_Hooo aahhh ohh ohhh'_

**000000000000000**

Years have passed. And slowly, the saboteur had distanced himself, stopped seeing him more and more.

Still, Prowl prayed he'd come back. During nights of passion with random mechs, it would be Jazz's name he cried out, Jazz's frame he'd seek amongst his trysts.

He had hoped for a different ending, had thought it logical to have the saboteur come back to him.

But years and even millennia passed by, until word reached him of his love bonding to another. It hurt, even with the countless vorns he had had to reflect on what had happened between them, to accept his fate, he had hoped...

Now, it was clear.

But the hurt would not disappear.

How had he been so blind? So stupid as to not see the truth?

Now, it was too late, and all that was left for him was to let go.

He knew this, and yet he felt like there was nothing left for him.

He truly had been a fool.

He should have known from the start Jazz had only seen him as a friend. Maybe then, he would at least have the mech near, as his confident, his friend once more.

But it was too late.

_'Now you're a song I love to sing _

_Never thought it feels so free _

_Now I know what's meant to be _

_& that's okay with me'_

_'But who am I to say you love me _

_& who am I to say you need me _

_& who am I to say you love me'_

_Mmmm Hmmm_

_'I don't know anything at all _

_& who am I to say you love me _

_I don't know anything at all _

_& who am I to say you need me _

_I don't know anything at all'_

_'I don't know anything at all _

_I don't know anything at all _

_I don't know anything at all'_

**000000000000**

**Like? **


End file.
